


Helplessly in Love

by MBlair



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scenes, Oneshot, possibly two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A missing scene leading to the proposal that was...and wasn't.
Relationships: James Norrington/ Elizabeth Swann (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Helplessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is what happens when random Hamilton lyrics pop into my head. Please enjoy the awkward fluffiness and stay tuned for a possible second chapter featuring one of our favorite pirates.

“Captain Norrington for you, sir,” the voice of the valet said from inside the library, making the nerves that had been ever-present since James made the decision to ask for Elizabeth’s hand in marriage, make his heart leap back into his throat. Taking one last deep breath, he removed his hat and walked through the open door, saying a quiet thank you to the young valet before seeing the door closed again behind him.

“Good afternoon, sir,” James said, falling into a bow before setting his hat aside on a small table near the door. It had begun as a show of respect for the Governor who had always shown the same, far more than James believed he deserved, but now had become a habit born of numerous meetings over the course of eight years of service to Port Royal as well as the crown.

“Captain, or should I say  _ Commodore _ ,” Weatherby replied, standing from behind his desk to come closer, shaking James’ hand and giving him a proud smile. “I hope I’m not among the first to offer my congratulations. You’ve achieved so much and you should be very proud,” he said, shaking James’ hand tightly in his own. It made James imagine what having a true father would be like, one that was proud of his accomplishments and also the man he was. Shaking the thought from his brain before it could truly take root, not wanting to disparage the dead no matter how much his heart wanted to, he allowed himself to follow behind and take a seat at the tea setting already assembled.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Weatherby waved a hand to dismiss the comment, thinking it ridiculous. He was not such a busy man that he couldn't entertain an hour or two with the young Captain, especially if it meant important business on the safety of the colony. Or even if it were a more personal matter, James Norrington wouldn't waste any time on something that wasn't important. "No, my boy, you are not disturbing me one bit," he said, watching James closely as he prepared his tea, the young man seeming far more nervous than any other time he had ever been before. "Please, share what's troubling you." 

A short laugh came from the navy captain, followed by a delicate teacup being placed on its saucer. It still surprised him when another person managed to see right through him, noticing when he was troubled or pensive, seeing him for the man he truly was instead of who he pretended to be. Who he had to be to survive. 

"You know me far too well, sir," he said after taking a moment to gather his thoughts, taking a sip of tea in the meantime. "I suppose now I should share the reason I have come to see you today, for it is a personal matter of great importance to me." Moving to stand, he began to pace the room anxiously. "As I am sure you are aware, there is much a man can accomplish in this life, but there are many as not as sweet as marriage to a woman that he loves."

A chuckle brought James back out of his head, making him turn back to look at the man opposite him. He looked to James with yet another indulgent smile, shaking his head. "Finally, you've managed to admit it. I thought you had given up on Elizabeth, but it appears you haven't quite yet." 

The tension seemed to bleed out of James like life out of a body, making him run a hand over his face to hide a smile. “I suppose not, sir. I doubt I could ever truly give up on her. I...I came to ask you for her hand. In marriage. If you believe me worthy.” 

“Son, I don’t believe any man could be more worthy.” 


End file.
